Snow
by MamaMikuSays
Summary: Day three for the 25 days of fic was Snow. So I decided to go with an InuKags story. It's was supposed to take place after the Final Act, so Kagome lives with the rest of the Inugang now. If you don't support InuyashaxKagome, I suggest you go some place else and read another fic


The snow had been falling off and on, due to the winter season finally showing up, and eventually began to build up. The village was practically covered, almost every inch; aside from the paths paved out from the villagers continuously walking along it causing it to pack and compress together. Most of the children in the village opted for running around and playing in the snow while their parents went about their daily business; even Sango and Miroku's children were having fun. Laughter filled the air all around the village as the gleeful children chased each other around, hurling snow at each other and anyone in their paths.

The sound of someone entering their quiet little home interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling well enough to come play outside in the snow with Kilala and me?" The young fox demon asked hopefully. The woman looked down at Shippo and his companion, Kilala, and smiled. She had gotten a bit of a cold when the cold weather set in, but was getting better; with Kaede and Inuyasha's help of course. Speaking of the dog demon, she wondered where he could be. HE normally didn't leave her sight when she was sick. "Kagome?" Shippo once again snagged her attention and started up at her with pleading eyes. Kagome let out a giggle and stood.

"Sure, Shippo." Both cat and fox demon jump and cheered with excitement and led the way outside, followed by Kagome who took a chance to look around before looking back to the two little ones at her feet. "Why aren't you two playing with Sango's children?" Shippo crossed his arms in reply.

"We are, but we wanted you to come out and have fun too! It can't be fun being stuck inside all day!" Kilala meowed in a delighted agreement and ran off to where she and Shippo had been before. "Come on, Kagome! Come look at all the snow things we made." Shippo took ahold of Kagome's kimono sleeve and lead her to follow after Kilala. Kagome followed, at a fast enough pace to keep up with Shippo's excited pace, but slow enough not to make her dizzy. It wasn't long at all till they reached the area where the children all decided to play; Kagome noticed it wasn't far from the well.

"Oh, Kagome! Are you well enough to be out in this cold weather?" Kagome glanced over to see a worried Sango standing not far away from Miroku who was crouching in front of his three kids; showing then they perfect way to make a snow ball; probably plotting to catch Inuyasha by surprise. At the mention of Kagome's name, however, the monk glanced up and waved at the young priestess.

"Hello there, Kagome! How nice of you to join us." He looked like he might have wanted to say more but was cut off by a snowball to the face. Squeals of laughter erupted as the three children ran from their father who chased them all with a vengeance; Shippo left Kagome's side to run off and aid the children in the fight against Miroku. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight; she walked up to greet Sango and nodded to her.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, Sango. I feel much better now!" She smiled warmly at the demon slayer, whom returned the smile.

"That's good, I'm glad." The two looked over to watch the fight, to see Miroku on his back in the snow and all the young ones throwing snow at him; demanding he surrender. Sango decided enough was enough, and walked over to aid Miroku in fending of the children.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting until you're better!" The priestess turned her head to see the red clad half demon approaching her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" She completely ignored his question, opting to ask one of her own.

"Heh, I just went out to gather some things so Kaede could make you something to make you feel better; but I come back to find you gone. What are you doing out here anyways? You're not well enough to be out in this cold." He said as he reached out to place a hand to Kagome's forehead, and placing the other to his own to compare their temperatures. Kagome smiled at the gesture. Not feeling a difference, Inuyasha removed his hands and stared at the girl, waiting for an answer to his question. However, he still got no answer. Instead, Kagome wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his warm chest. She sighed contently before turning her head to the side so he could hear her speak.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I feel a lot better, I'm sorry for making you worry." Inuyasha blushed and stumbled over his next words.

"Yeah well, I wasn't worried!" He denied as he wrapped his arms around the girl lovingly and pulled her close to him. "But I am glad you're okay now." The two remained silent after that, simply holding each other; ignoring the snow covered world around them.

'_Splat' _

Kagome, confused, looked up only to have snow drop onto her face. Inuyasha, whom had gotten the blunt of the blow, was growling slightly as the snow dropped from his face.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble, Miroku." Shippo said, a slight hint of fear in his voice

""I don't know what you are talking about. It was Sango who threw it, not me." Miroku said smoothly. Sango glared at him and smack the back of his head.  
"What are you saying it wasn't me, you lying monk!"

"I don't care who it was," Inuyasha said calmly. So calmly that the others cringed and backed away in fear. "You're all going to get it!" He yelled as he moved away from Kagome and charged his friends.

Kagome smiled and watched as they all ran from Inuyasha, the children and Kilala laughing along with her from the sidelines. Eventually she would take pity on them and handle Inuyasha herself, but for now she would let the half demon have his fun. It always made her smile when Inuyasha's playful side came out, and she was glad that she had been feeling well enough to see it.


End file.
